


Party time

by VodkaFlower



Series: It's never too late. .:Saphael/Malec:. [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Background Malec, F/M, Fluff, Lily is based on a fanfinc I read, Lily might be OOC, M/M, OOC, Party, Teasing, background clace, based on the show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7643986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VodkaFlower/pseuds/VodkaFlower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Magnus and Alec's engagement party, Simon got a invitation and wants to go. Raphael got a invitation as well but doesn't want to go. Simon goes anyways and Raphael is not happy about it. They talk thanks to the help of their friends and things happen. </p><p>Background Malec and Clace. Mentions of Clizzy and Climon. Very, very fluffy!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Why can't I go and party?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! First off, this is my very first fanfiction from this fandom and this paring, so be good with me please! I really love this paring so much and I see so little about them so I wanted to contribute not only with a small story but a fluffy one, 'cause I always find super angst-y one's and it breaks my heart! They deserve to be happy too!  
> The translations for the Spanish parts are at the end of the chapter.
> 
> Please be good if you decide to comment, it's good to get constructive criticism or pointers for future fics~ mean comments are not cool and they kill my muses, and trust me when I say I really don't have many and they like being alive thank you very much!
> 
> Further information, please check the end of this story. I leave you here, please carry on and enjoy!

Simon was staring at Raphael for the last 10 minutes, he had just showed him the invitations that Clary give him. Tonight was Magnus and Alec’s engagement party, much to Alec’s disapproval that much Simon knew, since Clary told him how much Magnus had to do to convince him to accept the party in the first place. Simon couldn’t believe he got invited, since Alec really didn’t care much for him and Magnus never actually called him by his actual name, always changed it for another. He suspected Clary and Izzy had something to do with that and he was grateful to still be in their minds.

He wanted to go, wanted to do something other than paper work for the vampires and since one of the invitations was hand written, in Magnus’ hand writing for Raphael, he was expecting the older vampire to tell him they were going, but he had been standing here, for the last 15 minutes and Raphael hadn’t said a word to him, just looked at the invitations in his hands, re-read Magnus’ invitation and then checked out Simon’s invitation again.

Simon was stressed out for some reason, and Raphael looked so calm, like nothing was bothering him and he had all the time in the world, and he did, but not with this. 20 minutes had passed by now and Simon was getting annoyed at the lack of action on Raphael’s part; he really wanted to go get dressed for the party but he also wanted to know if he was going alone or if Raphael was going to accept Magnus’ invite and attend.

After what seemed like an eternity (30 minutes actually) Raphael finally looked up, dropped the invites in the coffee table in front of him and looked at Simon.

“No.” Raphael said, resting back on the couch.

“What?” Simon reacted when he heard Raphael speak; he just didn’t hear what he said.

“N – O, no.” Raphael said again, looking bored.

“You haven’t thought about it enough…” Simon started to say but Raphael cut him off.

“I don’t need to” Raphael crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Simon.

“Please, think about it Raphael” Simon tried, looking at him and crossing his own arms.

“Ok, let me think…. No.” Raphael said, smirking.

“That’s not fair!” Simon said uncrossing his arms and looking annoyed at the smirk in Raphael’s face.

“Nadie dijo que la vida sea justa” Raphael replied in Spanish, his smirk growing just a bit more.

“What?” Simon asked confused. He hated when Raphael spoke in Spanish, he didn’t understand what he said and it kind of made him feel things he didn’t want to think about.

“No Simon… I won’t go” Raphael said, getting annoyed.

“It’ll be fun, come on!” Simon pleaded with Raphael, sitting down on the couch next to him. He actually didn’t know why he was pleading with Raphael to go with him; he could go by himself, but he kind of wanted Raphael to come.

“I don’t care for fun, I’m fine here. Plus we have work to do, ya deja de jugar!” Raphael said, getting up from the couch and going to get a glass of blood.

“Well then, but I’m going” Simon responded, getting up from the couch and starting his way to his room, but Raphael stopped him.

“No, you aren’t” Raphael said, taking a drink from his glass, standing in front of Simon looking at him sternly.

“You can’t stop me” Simon said with defiance clear in his eyes and his tone of voice.

“Don’t provoke me fledgling” Raphael warned, leaving his glass on the coffee table and crossing his arms looking at Simon.

“Then come with me” Simon pleaded one more time, putting his hands in his pockets, one of his nervous habits from when he was still a mundane.

“No, how many times do I have to tell you?” Raphael asked and uncrossed his arms looking so bored and annoyed at the same time.

“Aren’t you friends with Magnus? I’m pretty sure he wants you there to celebrate with him” Simon looked directly at Raphael, knowing that what he said would do nothing, since Raphael didn’t really care for friends or family if they weren’t vampires of course; but he had to try anyways.

“It’s still no, Simon. If you insist one more time or if I know that you went tendras problemas.” Raphael said, leaving no room for argument.

“But its Alec and Magnus’ engagement party, I really want to go!” Simon whined again, knowing Raphael had meant to shut him up with his last comment. But Simon would not be Simon if he didn’t fight over what he wanted.

“This is the last time I’m going to say this, fledgling: I told you no already, about four times now, if you don’t want to understand that no means no, do whatever you want; however the consequences if you disobeying me will not be small.” Raphael said going to standing by the door and looking at Simon, knowing he would say or do something stupid even before Simon himself knew it.

It wasn’t like he didn’t want to go, Raphael just wasn’t in the mood for a party and it didn’t hurt to let Simon go, but he didn’t want him to go without him, so he was kind of being an ass about the situation, just because he could.

“I hate you” Simon said, crossing the distance between them and standing in front of Raphael, looking at him, with anger in his eyes. He didn’t mean to say he hated him; he just wanted to tell him he wasn’t happy with him at the moment and the words left his mouth before he could think about them. He was annoyed yes, but hate him? Never could he feel that.

“Good, me too” Raphael replied, his tone a bit off. Simon noticed but thought it meant nothing more than Raphael being really annoyed with him so he dismissed it.

Still he couldn’t stop himself from asking: “Really? You hate me?”

“No, but stop pestering me” Raphael said, looking down for a bit and then looking back at Simon with a different emotion in his eyes.

“Fine, I’m going to my room then” replied Simon, passing right by Raphael, already thinking how to get out without being seen or heard by him.

“I’ll check on you” Raphael said to Simon’s back, who just walked a bit faster to his room.

***

Simon arrived at the party about 30 minutes later, since he didn’t know what to wear and ended up graving a suit that Raphael had lend him a while a go for a formal vampire meeting. The party wasn’t at the Institute; which was good, because Simon didn’t feel very safe being the only vampire in a place full of Shadowhunters, he knew nothing would happen to him because Clary and the others wouldn’t let it happen, but it was always ten times better not to be there and provoke some kind of fight for just being Simon, a vampire and there.

The party was at Magnus’ loft, that didn’t surprise Simon, since Magnus was the one who planned the party with some help from Izzy and Clary, the loft was big enough for at least 200 or so people and it was better than doing the party at Pandemonium, like Clary mentioned Magnus had tried to do. But again, any place was better than the Institute.

Simon walked the steps up to the loft two at the time not because he was nervous, but just trying to get there faster and try to enjoy himself, before Raphael found out he wasn’t in his room working and came looking for him to take him back. As he reached the loft’s door, he noticed that it was opened and Clary was just coming in with some boxes, he raced the remaining steps and picked the boxes from her hands and walked inside.

“Sorry I’m late” Simon said, smiling at a very confused Clary, who saw him and finally smiled at him.

“Simon! You made it!” She replied laughing and picking one of the boxes from his arms. Simon followed her to the bar that was set up in a corner where Jace was dropping the other similar boxes to the one’s Clary had been holding and that now Simon was carrying.

“Yeah” Simon answered, kissing Clary in the cheek and dropping the boxes next to the one’s Jace had put on the bar.

“Where is Raphael?” Clary asked looking around for the older vampire but not finding him.

“He’s not coming” Simon answered looking confused and not making eye contact with Clary.

“Why? I though Magnus…” Clary started but was cut short by the look on Simon’s face.

“I shouldn’t even be here, but yeah” Simon said looking at Clary, trying to let her know it was ok, but that he kind of was in trouble. His face said it all, he was happy to be there, but a bit sad and scared.

“Why shouldn’t you? Magnus and Alec invited you so…” Clary started again, but Simon cut her off, again.

“Drop it Clary, please? Let’s talk about it later, I do want to try and enjoy myself before Alec remembers he doesn’t like me that much and throws me out of the party” Simon tried to joke, but it came out more like sarcasm. Clary looked at him for a few moments and looked like she wanted to talk about it in that moment but Jace was coming back and she noticed that Simon just wasn’t in the mood for the topic so she dropped it.

“Yeah ok, that’s fine.” Clary said smiling one of her signature smiles to die for, the type of smiles that still gave Simon some butterflies.

“Hey the vamp is here” Jace said as soon as he got near them. Clary hit him in the chest and Jace just laughed and put his arm around Clary.

“Simon… my name is still Simon” Simon huffed at Jace, no real trace of anger or annoyance, but trying to still seem upset by it. Simon still didn’t like Jace, but he made Clary happy so Simon had to be happy for them and accepted Jace, with all of his Captain America style.

“I know that, I’m just messing with you” Jace said, giving Clary a kiss on her forehead and smirking at Simon.

Simon wanted to pick a ‘friendly’ fight with Jace, just to get off the extra energy he had after his little fight with Raphael but at that moment Izzy came walking up to them, a glass of wine in her hand; she was wearing a super tight dress in black that hugged her body in a way that looked like it was painted on, her hair was loose from one side, the other was pushed to the side with some decorations that were braided with her hair, her makeup was a little more noticeable than usual and her lips were red, which was a color that suited her so perfectly. Simon still felt a few butterflies when he saw Izzy, he had had a small crush on her when they first met but it was over and done with by now. Now he had someone else in mind, someone not in this room at all, someone that might try to kill him when he got back home.

“Simon, you’re here!” Izzy said, kissing Simon on the cheek and grabbing his arm with her free hand.

“Well someone actually likes to see me apart from Clary” Simon joked, looking at Izzy. Izzy laughed and looked at him with a smile on her face.

“You know Jace is an idiot, don’t let him get to you” Izzy said, showing her tongue to Jace.

“Hey, love you too Izzy” Jace said, looking like he was super pissed but Clary hit him again and he just laughed again.

“So, did you come by yourself?” Izzy asked, looking around for someone.

“Yeah, I didn’t know I had to bring someone with me, I would’ve told Lily to come.” Simon answered, joking about it. Lily would never come with him to something like this; she might even laugh in his face if he even mentioned it to her. Lily liked to talk to Simon, but she wouldn’t like to spend that much time with him.

“Oh I thought Raphael was going to come with you…” Izzy said, looking at Clary, who shook her head really fast.

“No, he had some clan stuff to do, so I came by myself” answered Simon, looking confused again.

“That sucks man, I guess you guys don’t get to go out much huh?” Jace said, with no hint of teasing or anything.

“Well not really I mean we do have a lot of work to do at the hotel, with the accords and a few rouge vamps here and there…” Simon replied looking at Jace and then trailing off because he didn’t know why he was telling this to Jace of all people.

“Come on, let’s party you guys!” Izzy said, grabbing a glass of wine from the waiter that passed them, passing the glass to Simon and pulling him towards the small dance area; Clary hit Jace again in the chest and stared at him, Jace shrugged looking sorry for what he said and they both followed them.

***

After a while, Simon left Izzy, Clary and Jace on a table near the dance floor to go get them new drinks. When he got to the bar, Magnus was there talking to the bartender. Simon waited until he was done to ask for drinks.

“I’m guessing Raphael decided to stay home?” Magnus asked, looking at Simon with what looked like sympathy.

Simon looked at Magnus a bit confused but didn’t think more of it; the warlock was a bit strange after all. “Something like that yeah.” Simon decided to answer, half a truth after all.

“Having trouble in paradise?” Magnus asked him, looking now worried and sounding sincere.

Simon looked at him even more confused now, what was the warlock on about and why did he looked worried if he didn’t really like Simon that much? Maybe it was worry over Raphael? He knew Magnus and Raphael were friends? Since a  few years, maybe even before Simon himself was born or even before that, he had never asked Raphael how old he was; Simon settled for asking the first thing that came to mind after that: “What?”

“I’m not blind Samuel…” Magnus started but Simon interrupted him.

“Simon” Simon said, not looking at Magnus but grabbing the drinks the waiter had put on the bar near his arm.

“Right, that’s what I said, Salomon; anyways, Raphael can be a bit… hard to deal with but he has feelings like everyone else he just hides them and acts all cold and such, blames it on his vampire side and I know you are too young to do that right now. But believe me when I tell you that hiding your feelings isn’t good in any level, just look at Alec, what happened to him all because he was denying his feelings for me.” Magnus said, looking at Simon first and then turning his eyes towards Alec, who was talking and dancing awkwardly with Izzy a few feet from them.

Simon followed his gaze but still didn’t understand what his disagreement with Raphael had anything to do with Magnus and Alec’s situation. They had had it bad, only because Alec didn’t want to accept his sexuality and his feelings for Magnus and had almost married the wrong person. But that was in the past, now he was happier and celebrating his engagement to Magnus and in a year or two they would be married and happy. Simon didn’t understand at all how it was the same or close to his situation.

“Well yes, all humans have emotions and I guess Downwordlers have them too, but I don’t understand what does that, have to do with my situation with Raphael” Simon said, turning away from the dancing brothers to grab the last drink and go back to Izzy and the others.

“I’m trying to say that you should say or do something before you regret it, I know you have eternity and all that, but life has a funny way of working with things and you never know” Magnus said, picking up his drink from the counter, looking at Simon with a bit of pity?

Simon was going to say that he still didn’t get how that applied to his situation and ask how had Magnus known that he had a disagreement with Raphael when he hadn’t even said anything to Clary; but Alec interrupted his thoughts by walking to them in that moment and grabbing the drink from Magnus’ hands, taking a sip and making a face, giving the drink back to Magnus, who was smirking at Alec’s face and ordered a different drink for him.

“Let it go Magnus, let him discover it on his own” Alec said, accepting the new drink and taking a sip, the taste wasn’t as bad so he didn’t make a face this time.

“Discover what?” Simon couldn’t be more confused than right now, apparently everyone knew something he didn’t.

“By the angel, you’re so clueless” Alec said, rolling his eyes and taking another sip of his drink. No malice, annoyance or irritation was heard behind his voice, only what felt like sympathy.

“What do you mean by clueless? I know you don’t like me but...” Simon was so confused he was getting angry now and hearing sympathy from Alec, who really didn’t like him that much, was disconcerting to say the least.

“Now, now, this is a party, so no fighting” Magnus interrupted Simon, but his eyes were glued to Alec, who looked at him knowingly.

“Who’s fighting? I’m just confused as fuck because everyone seems to know something I don’t.” Simon said, finally giving up and trying to get away from them with the drinks Clary and Izzy were waiting for.

“Come on babe, Izzy want’s us for who knows what!” Alec said to Magnus rolling his eyes turning to give his back to them for a second and then he turned back right away, putting his drink next to Magnus’.

“Of course darling” Magnus told Alec while he asked for another drink for himself.

“Are does drinks for Izzy and Clary?” Alec turned to Simon, pointing to the drinks in his hands. Simon nodded and Alec took the drinks from him, gave him a knowing smile and started to walk towards his sister and Clary.

“Oh and think about what I said Steven.” Magnus said, looking at him with a small friendly smile and then looked behind him and his smile turned to a playful smirk, then he went to grab his and Alec’s drinks and walked to join him where he was talking with Izzy, Jace and Clary.

“Simon… its Simon…” Simon yelled at Magnus’ back, still super confused; only to receive a dismissive gave of the hand that had Alec’s drink in it.

“Magnus doesn’t care what your name is fledgling” a deep voice said behind Simon and it made him tense up, jump a bit and shiver, out of fear or delight, he never knew and quite frankly he didn’t want to know at the moment.

“Yeah I can see that…” Simon turned knowing who was behind him but still hopping it wasn’t him. “Raphael…” Simon said his name in a defeated way and not really looking at him but at his shoes that were now a very interesting thing to look at.

“Glad you do remember my name” Raphael said in his sarcastic but yet mean way of speaking.

“Look I’m sorry, I know you told me not to…” Simon started to say, looking up from his shoes to stare at Raphael, pleading with him. But Raphael cut him off and looked around the room, avoiding his eyes.

“Shut up, you already made me come all this way to get you so whatever.” Raphael said, crossing his arms still looking anywhere but at Simon.

“It doesn’t have to be boring you know” Simon tried to make him feel better, but it only served to make Raphael roll his eyes and turn to look at him.

“Shut up or I’ll leave.” Raphael said, turning again and crossing his arms. Simon smiled despite himself and Raphael’s attitude, at least he was at the party and didn’t really seem to be bored, he even grabbed a glass of wine from one of the waiters and went to sit near the balcony of the loft, away from people but he seemed to be enjoying himself.

***

(An hour after Simon left the Hotel)

Raphael was pissed. Simon had not only been defiant, again, but he had gone to the engagement party that Magnus invited them to, without his permission. He had gone to check on the boy in his room and when the door was locked he thought the boy was still angry and didn’t want to see anyone, especially him, so he didn’t try to go in. It wasn’t until Lily came in to his room looking confused for seeing him there that he understood what was going on.

_(35 minutes after Simon left the Hotel)_

_“Why are you still here?” Lily asked, sitting on his bed and looking super confused._

_“Why wouldn’t I be here?” he had asked her looking up from his book, super annoyed._

_“Because I saw Simon dressed up in one of your suits and taking one of the invitations you guys received and leaving in the direction of Brooklyn. Hence I though you both had left, then I saw light coming from your room and here I am.” Lily answered, going to his dresser and picking out an outfit for him._

_“Maldita sea Simon” Raphael exclaimed angrily, closing the book he was reading and getting up from his bed to go and fetch Simon._

_“Hey wait there, you can’t go looking like that to an engagement party, here put this on.” Lily tossed him a suit and shirt. Raphael looked at her with an annoyed look on his face, but Lily was looking at his shoes and picked a different style to the ones he was wearing right now._

_“I’m not going to the party Lily, I’m going to look for Simon and drag his ass back here.” Raphael said, looking at Lily with his arms crossed over his chest._

_“For one, Magnus did invite you, that speaks volumes of where you stand with him and frankly having him as a friend works awesome for the clan; then there’s Simon, who has been here, since you named him your advisor; he has barely left the hotel and seen his friends and you should be socializing more with Simon’s friends since… you know.” Lily stated mater-of-factly and that stopped Raphael in his tracks._

_“What did you mean by that last part?” Raphael asked, turning to look at Lily with interest._

_“Well I mean I’m not blind, I can see everything that has been going on and it’s a bit obvious how you look at him and the fact that you protect him so much, more than anyone else in the clan and I mean you have him around you all day every day. Come on now Raphael, you like the kid and that’s fine. Please act on those feelings, the kid totally is head over heels for you and being friendly with his friends might help you out.” Lily was fixing her lip gloss on his wall mirror and turned to look at him with a small smile._

_“Who else knows?” Raphael asked, taking his jacket off and starting to unbutton his shirt to change._

_“Most of the clan if not all of it and not because I said anything but simply because they can see it themselves, and no one is angry, pissed, against it or anything.” Lily said taking Raphael’s discarded clothes and putting them aside on his chair._

_Raphael finished dressing and looked at his reflection on his wall mirror, fixing his hair a bit and deciding to unbutton a few top buttons from his shirt. He turned to Lily who nodded to him in approval and gave him the invitation that Magnus had hand written for him._

_“Go, have fun and talk to Simon” Lily finished and left his room._

_Raphael looked at the envelope in his hands opened it and re-read what Magnus had written on it._

_Dear Raphael,_

_Long time no speak, I hope our alliance hasn’t died._

_I do still consider you a… amm…_

_well something… and that’s why I’m sending_

_you this personalized invitation to my engagement party_

_it sounds crazy I know, after Camille and all of that._

_Anyway, don’t come by yourself, bring that boy with you, Simon,_

_I know you have a thing for him, might as well try to see the example_

_and who knows, you might get lucky._

_No one should be alone, mi amigo._

_Magnus B._

_Raphael snorted at the way Magnus wrote his “personalized” invitation, put it back in the envelope and put it in his pocket, starting to walk out of his room and going in the direction of the exit to get to Magnus’ loft for the party he kind of didn’t want to go to and the fledgling he needed to talk to.  
_

***

To be continued...

 

Translations from Spanish to English:

"Nadie dijo que la vida sea justa": Nobody said that life was just/fair.

"...ya deja de jugar!": stop playing.

"... tendras problemas.": you'll be in trouble or you'll have problems.

" _Maldita sea Simon_ ": Dammit Simon or Damn you Simon or Goddamn it Simon.

" _mi amigo_ ": mi friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think of the story so far?? Did you like it?? I hope you did!! What do you think will happen on the next chapter?? Leave your theory's in the comments bellow!! This story is already finished, so don't worry about it I will post the next chapter very soon ;3
> 
> If you want to read more, leave a comment or send over a prompt by tumblr and I will work on it~ I do write from other fandoms, so please check out my profile to see what other fandoms I write about.
> 
> I'm very active on tumblr, so please follow me there: http://vodkaflower.tumblr.com/  
> If you are into the Shadowhunters fandom, you can follow me there and here: http://glitter-masterbane.tumblr.com/  
> I post special mentions for fanfictions there, gifs and bits of fanfincs I'm working on related to that fandom.  
> You can also find me on Facebook here: https://www.facebook.com/pandacornartandstuff/  
> I post image edits, stickers and some super soft yaoi manga and stories, tho in Spanish mostly.
> 
> Anything else please feel free to contact me here or by tumblr in a message or an ask~
> 
> Much luv for you little bacons~  
> VodkaFlower


	2. Am I in trouble? Good.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Magnus and Alec's engagement party, Simon got a invitation and wants to go. Raphael got a invitation as well but doesn't want to go. Simon goes anyways and Raphael is not happy about it. They talk thanks to the help of their friends and things happen. This is the resolved chapter!
> 
> Background Malec and Clace. Mentions of Clizzy and Climon. Very, very fluffy!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is the second and last chapter for this story :cries: but it's fine! So here is how the "problem" is resolved and what happens next~ 
> 
> The translations for the Spanish parts are at the end of the chapter.
> 
> Please be good if you decide to comment, it's good to get constructive criticism or pointers for future fics~ mean comments are not cool and they kill my muses, and trust me when I say I really don't have many and they like being alive thank you very much!
> 
> Further information, please check the end of this story. I leave you here, please carry on and enjoy!

 

* * *

 

(An hour and 15 minutes after Simon left the Hotel)

Raphael finally got to Magnus’ loft and he was standing at the open door just looking inside, not sure if he should go in or not. Not because they would kick him out or because he felt out of place since there weren’t many vampires here, but because he felt a little nervous because of what he was going to say and do once he found Simon.

He was looking around at all the decorations, the fairy lights, the tables that were set up around the loft and just everything, that felt inviting, but at the same time it felt so sappy and Raphael felt even more uncomfortable. Then he found Simon, he was standing by the bar talking to Magnus and the tall shadowhunter that Raphael didn’t like much since he had something against Simon, at least that’s what Simon always said and why would he lie? But by the look of it, it was Magnus’ fiancé so he was going to try and be polite, for the sake of whatever he had with Magnus; maybe the nephilim might be polite to Simon in return. And well, at least Simon wasn’t talking to that dark haired shadowhunter girl.

Raphael entered the loft and started walking towards Magnus and Simon, Alec noticed him and said something to Simon who just nodded and Alec took the drinks Simon was holding and walked away looking at Raphael and giving him a knowing smile that Raphael wasn’t expecting. He kept walking in time to hear what Magnus was telling Simon.

“Oh and think about what I said Steven.” Magnus said, looking at Simon with a smile and then looked at Raphael, who was just getting near them, and his smile turned to a playful smirk, grabbed the two drinks on the bar near him and went to join the nephilim where he was talking with the other three shadowhunters.

“Simon… its Simon…” Simon yelled at Magnus.

“Magnus doesn’t care what your name is fledgling” Raphael said to get Simon’s attention to him. He saw him tense up, jump and shiver at the same time. Raphael was surprised by the shiver, didn’t know if he was shivering from fear or something else, but he didn’t dwell on that, not right now.

“Yeah I can see that…” Simon turned slowly, not looking at him, but instead looking at his shoes. “Raphael…” Simon said his name in a defeated way.

“Glad you do remember my name” Raphael said feeling a bit angry at the boy.

“Look I’m sorry, I know you told me not to…” Simon started to say and then trailed off, looking up from his shoes to stare at Raphael, pleading with him.

“Shut up, you already made me come all this way to get you so whatever.” Raphael said, crossing his arms still looking anywhere but at Simon.

“It doesn’t have to be boring you know” Simon tried, but it only served to make Raphael roll his eyes annoyed and turn to look at him.

“Shut up or I’ll leave.” Raphael said, turning again and crossing his arms. He had meant to sound angrier than before, but for some reason his voice betrayed him and he just sounded bored. He missed when Simon smiled; he was there, the boy could enjoy himself with his friends, then they would leave and he would lecture him on not deifying him like this ever again. But Raphael actually was enjoying himself, not that he would say this to anyone, ever; a waiter passed them and he picked a wine glass and took a sip, turning to look at Simon. What he didn’t count on was the sudden pang of jealousy that hit him, when he saw a kiss marked with red lipstick on Simon’s cheek.

“You have red lipstick on you face, by the way” Raphael said before he left Simon, he tried to say it as if it was nothing, but his voice betrayed him again; it came out with so much jealousy that it even surprised him. He needed to get away from Simon and fast; ponder what he would do next.

Simon grabbed a napkin from the bar and cleaned where he remembered Izzy kissed him, feeling embarrassed but also a bit confused, which seemed to be the emotion that ruled him tonight. Was that jealousy he heard from Raphael? He turned to say something to Raphael, but he was halfway to the balcony so he dropped it. Simon didn’t know what to think anymore so he just grabbed a new drink and went to Clary and Izzy, who were looking at him with wide eyes.

Raphael went to the balcony and stayed there for the rest of the night, well at least there is where he hoped to be to keep an eye on Simon. But of course it would be short lived when he saw Magnus leaving his fiancé with his friends and walking in his direction, passing Simon, who was in turn, heading to were the shadowhunters where siting, standing near Clary and the other girl.

***

Magnus saw that Raphael had left Simon by himself and had sat near the balcony; he mentioned to Alec that he would try to talk sense into Raphael and that he would be back. Alec nodded with a small smile, gave him a peck on the lips and turned to talk to Jace; Clary and Izzy looked at Simon, who was walking up to them, then turned to look at Magnus who passed him on his way to where Raphael was standing.

“Ah Raphael, so you did come” Magnus said as soon as he was within ear shot of Raphael, though he could’ve hear him no matter where he was, he was a vampire after all, his sense of hearing was extremely good.

“Not because I wanted to” Raphael responded, looking at Magnus as he went to stand next to him. For a moment Magnus smirked and then looked hurt, putting his hands over his chest in a dramatic way.

“Ouch that hurt’s, and here I thought you came because of whatever we have. And to think I actually went out of my way to personalize your invitation for tonight!” Magnus finished, smirking but keeping his hands over his chest in a hurt way.

“Don’t push me warlock” Raphael said, rolling his eyes and taking a sip from his glass.

“Nothing intended don’t worry; want something stronger to drink? I did think about you and Stan…” Magnus said signaling to the bartender for the special drinks he had especially for Raphael and Simon, a bit of blood, wine and other drinks he had come up with.

“His name is Simon, Magnus; try to remember it” Raphael said, giving his empty glass to the waiter that had brought him what Magnus called a ‘stronger drink’.

“Huh, so you do care.” Magnus said, smirking at Raphael, who choked a bit on his drink.

“What are you on about?” Raphael said composing himself after his little choking episode.

“Come now Raphael, you like the boy don’t deny it.” Magnus said looking over at Raphael, who wasn’t looking at him, but at Simon and the others.

“I don’t” Raphael simply said, not really denying anything but his eyes betrayed him, for he was looking at Simon, who was laughing with Clary and Izzy.

“You don’t learn someone’s name if you don’t care, you don’t protect them if you don’t care, you don’t look at them like you are looking at him right now, if you don’t care. You don’t look jealous because he’s talking to two friends he used to like, if you don’t care.” Magnus said, looking at Raphael and then smirking as he followed his gaze to Simon, as he talked to Izzy and Clary.

“I’m the clan’s leader; it’s my job to look after my clan.” Raphael replied taking a sip of his drink, still having his eyes glued to Simon and completely avoiding the jealousy remark.

“Look after is one thing, I look after the warlocks that live in Brooklyn since that’s my job as High Warlock, but to protect is different; I protect Alec with my life, because I love him and I protect his friends and family because they are important to him. You protect Simon, not just look after him.” Magnus said, looking at Alec, who felt his gaze and turned to look at him giving him a small smile that Magnus returned with as much love as he could.

Raphael turned to look at Magnus and saw the exchange between them and he then turned to look at Simon who was staring at him. Simon widened his eyes but kept looking at him.

“Ok y si siento algo que?” Raphael said in spanish, unable to speak in english anymore, giving a small smile of his own that Simon totally didn’t miss. His smile faded and he felt jealousy when he saw how Simon turned to talk to the dark haired shadowhunter girl, but Clary caught Simon’s attention as she was asking him something, putting her hands on his arm and taking him away from the others.

“Act on it, no tienes nada que perder mi amigo” Magnus responded in spanish for Raphael’s benefit more than anything.

“No hay nada seguro” Raphael said, finishing his drink in one gulp and turning to look at Magnus.

“Y aun así, el verdadero amor nunca muere” Magnus replied winking at Raphael and walking away in the direction of his fiancé, who was stretching his arm to catch his hand in his and pulling Magnus for a kiss.

Raphael saw the exchange and turned to look at the view that the balcony provided, thinking about everything that was just said, what he knew of Simon and what he wanted to do now. It was obvious what he should do but it still felt strange and different and above all else, it felt new and Raphael wasn’t up for new things, but then again, Simon was a new thing for him in so many levels and he decided this was the kind of new he was ok with. Deciding what he was going to do, he turned around and started to look for Simon who was coming back from a hallway followed by Clary, they joined their friends in a nearby table, Simon excused himself and walked away from them and Raphael saw his opportunity. If he was fueled by jealousy or by what Magnus had said to him, he never knew, but he was thankful either way.

***

Simon was having a normal conversation with Izzy about a movie he had watched a while ago when he felt eyes on him, he turned towards Magnus and Raphael, Magnus was looking at Alec of course so he turned to Raphael and looked as he was looking at Magnus, then Alec and then his eyes turned to him. Simon stared right back. Raphael was looking at him in a strange way that Simon didn’t understand at all but it give him a few butterflies and then he saw him say something to Magnus, still looking at Simon and gave him a small smile that made Simon widen his eyes at the feelings he was having, not missing the look of jealousy that took that smile away when he turned really fast to Izzy to ask what she had said to him last but Clary called his attention, putting her hands on his arm.

“Hey come on” Clary said, holding him by the arm and pulling him gently making him forget what he was going to ask Izzy.

“Where are we going?” Simon said, his eyes wide still and he could’ve been blushing but being a vampire had its perks.

“Let’s talk, come on.” Clary said, pulling him towards one of Magnus’ many rooms.

***

Clary opened a door that took them to a room that was lined with books and had a few tables and chairs. She sat down in one of the chairs near the window and pulled Simon to the chair in front of hers.

“Tell me, what’s wrong?” Clary said, still holding Simon’s hand in hers.

“There’s nothing wrong” Simon said, looking outside the window, remembering the small smile he saw on Raphael while he was looking at him and the jealous look he had right after, when Simon turned back to Izzy.

“Uhu… and I’m color blind” Clary huffed rolling her eyes and letting go of Simon’s hand.

“Are you? That makes sense, so much black can do that to you” Simon joked, he didn’t dislike black clothing and it seemed like he was wearing mostly that lately but the shadowhunters seems to be glued to black clothing like they were born like that.

“Simon, be serious” Clary said, hitting him on his arm.

“I am being serious” Simon responded, looking back at Clary. After all this time, she always could see right through his lies, it was heartwarming because it meant they were still best friends, even when they were separated by stupid things like him being a vampire and Clary half angel.

“Then tell me, are you and Raphael having problems?” Clary said, leaning forward and putting her hand on his again.

“Having problems? Maybe some attitude problems but…” Simon answered looking confused. First Magnus, then Izzy and now Clary, what was going on, what did they know that he didn’t?

“Simon, aren’t we best friends?” Clary asked again, looking right at Simon.

“Yes we are of course” Simon said, his eyebrows furrowing in even more confusion.

 “You know you can tell me anything right?” Clary squeezed his hand smiling at him.

“Yeah” Simon said giving up and just looking back out the window again.

“Look, if you and Raphael are together, that’s fine, no one is going to judge you” Clary said moving her chair to be directly in sight of Simon. “You like him and that’s fine” Clary added.

Simon laughed at what he heard and turned to look at Clary still laughing, but his laugher died when he saw she was silent, staring at him and being super serious.

“Of course I like him I mean he’s annoying as hell, super serious, never gets my jokes or movie references and I think he might hate me. And well I’m his advisor, so we need to be together like 24/7 for sure.” Simon answered back to Clary looking away from her not quite getting what Clary was insinuating.

“No Simon… that’s not what I meant.” Clary said looking sympathetically at him and rubbing his hand with her thumb.

“What did you… oh Clary, why would you think I like Raphael and that we are together like that?” Simon asked, realization finally hitting him. Ok NOW he knew what was going on with everyone today. NOW he understood why everyone, even Izzy, was asking for Raphael and when he said he was back at the Hotel, they looked sympathetic. NOW he understood what Jace said about not “going out more”. NOW he understood the weird talk he had with Magnus, the way Alec looked at him, the things he said and why he looked sympathetically at him when Simon didn’t understand what was going on. So this was what everyone knew that he didn’t. They thought he liked Raphael in a romantic way and that for some reason they were dating and must have had a big fight or something. Oh boy.

They weren’t together like that for sure and he didn’t like him though… or did he? Did he like Raphael like that? Did he want to be with him in a relationship? He wasn’t against liking guys, not that it matter to him really, he cared more about the personality of his love interest, so gender was never an issue, it was just that he had never liked a guy before so he didn’t know how to take this new information that felt old at the same time. It felt like he was the last one to notice, when usually he noticed everything before people themselves even noticed, like when Clary fell for Jace, when Alec could not stop looking at Magnus, how Raphael had changed his way of looking and acting towards him... Ohh ok, that JUST made sense. He was the one that always noticed when things changed; it had never been the other way around. Simon was ALWAYS in the loop!

“You mean you guys aren’t together? But you like him, right Simon?” Clary asked looking super confused and taken aback.

“No we aren’t together like that and no… I mean… I don’t know… maybe?” Simon started to shift in his seat and stuttered when he answered Clary, looking nervous and trying to look at anything but Clary.

“Well it’s just that I’ve noticed, you know, the way you look at him and how you two interact with one another not just today, but the times I’ve gone to Hotel Du Mort and I don’t know, that’s not how someone acts around a person that’s not important to them. Not to mention the jealousy Raphael shows whenever Izzy or I are near you.” Clary said with a smile on her lips.

Simon was losing it, he was thinking about a lot of things that had passed between Raphael and him, the times they had talked during the day time, when they should be asleep, all the times Raphael had picked him after Lily and over Stan to go to important vampire meetings, all that he did when Simon was turned into a vampire, how he took care of him, all the things he did for Clary and the others just because Simon had asked him to do it, when he got defensive and protected him when one of the werewolves hit him the time they went to save Meliorn from Alec and the silent brothers. The weird looks and sighs he gave when he saw Simon excitedly talking with Clary or Izzy and how irritated he always looked when Simon had mentioned having feelings for either of them. Realization was slowly hitting him like a ton of bricks, Raphael had some type of feelings for him and so did Simon. And Simon hadn’t noticed because Raphael always looked annoyed around him, but now that he thought about it, he looked annoyed when the girls where there, not when they were alone or with Lily or any of the other vampires.

“I look at him how?” Simon asked, after he had all those thoughts run around his head.

“Well like you want to be there for him, to impress him, to make sure he is safe, to show him that you like him and above all else: you want him to look at you like that, which he does by the way…”

“That’s not how… he looks at me like that?” Simon was surprised by what Clary was saying. Confused and surprised because he had thought he was seeing things when Raphael looked at him and when Simon wasn’t supposed to noticed and catched him looking. Those types of looks where what he thought he gave Clary before, but apparently he was wrong.

“Looks at you and has expressed his deep concern each time we wanted or did something dangerous.” Clary stated mater-of-factly.

“Well he is our clan’s leader; he has to look out for us.” Simon replied crossing his arms, trying to change the subject and sounding so much like Raphael.

“Look out for you is one thing, protect you is another thing. Simon, I just want you to be happy and I’m trying to help you if you haven’t noticed, because it’s getting really annoying to look at how both of you act around each other, and not say anything about it; plus the jealous looks he gives me and Izzy are kind of not needed and get annoying after a while. Don’t get me wrong, I love you Simon, but you’re like a brother to me.” Clary said a little exasperated.

“Ok, but I’m not even sure if what you say I feel, is what I do feel” Simon said, one more time trying to change the subject and trying more to convince himself than Clary.

“Then think about it, maybe I saw more into it than I should have.” Clary said smiling, knowing what Simon was trying to do.

“Yeah maybe I’ll think about it. Thank you Clary.” Simon said, getting up and hugging Clary.

“No problem Simon, that’s what friends are for.” Clary exclaimed smiling and hugging Simon back.

“I think we should get back now” Simon said, letting go of Clary and looking back at the door.

“Yeah we should, I heard Izzy say there would be cake” Clary said, holding Simon’s hand and pulling him out of the room.

“I do miss cake” Simon moaned trailing behind Clary.

“Izzy said something about some special cake that you can eat Simon.” Clary said, looking back at him.

“She didn’t make her herself right?” Simon asked afraid for the answer.

“No, Magnus had it costume made for you and Raphael, like the drinks he has for you two as well.” Clary said, rolling her eyes in a loving way and smiling back at Simon.

Simon smiled at that and walked a bit faster and standing next to Clary now, as they made their way to the table that had ended up being their small groups table during the party. Simon excused himself to go get one of those drinks that Clary mentioned they had at bar never noticing Raphael was heading in his direction.

***

Simon got to the bar and asked for a ‘strong drink’ as Clary had said, the bartender asked if he was a vampire, Simon looking confused said yes, and the bartender gave him a red drink that smelled a lot like blood mixed with other things. Simon gave it a tentative sip and it tasted good so he said thank you and started to walk away from the bar, but was stopped by a hand to his arm.

“Where were you?” Raphael asked him, his words sound a bit too harsh than necessary; signaling the bartender for a refill on the same drink Simon had.

“You have to stop doing that, you scared me and I was with Clary, she wanted to talk.” Simon said trying to calm himself down, Raphael always managed to scare him by appearing from nowhere.

“You should be used to this by now Simon; what did you talk about?” Raphael chastised him and then asked. He steered Simon away from the path to his friends and towards the balcony that had become like his hideout.

“Personal stuff, you know how girls are, they like to talk about feelings and things like that, I don’t mind but I don’t like to talk about my feelings; Clary does and we are friends so I have to listen to her, not that I mind just you know… as a guy… it gets strange to hear about feelings and such when you don’t like to talk about that with anyone, but with the girl’s it’s always difficult not to talk about that type of things…” Simon started to ramble on and on as was his habit when he was nervous, until they were outside in the balcony and Raphael looked at him with his best murderous look, making Simon shut up and making him feel even more nervous.

“Simon…” Raphael said simply after he had finished his drink in one sip.

“Yeah?” Simon replied looking embarrassed.

“Callate” Raphael huffed and pulled Simon closer, taking his drink and setting it next to his empty glass on the balcony rail.

“What?” Simon asked confused and looking distracted.

“You talk too much and I can’t follow what you’re saying” Raphael replied, taking the last step that would make them be as close as possible without touching.

Simon lost his words completely, Raphael was standing too close for comfort, not that Simon was complaining, but it caught him off ward and he didn’t know what to do or say, so he just reached for his drink and gave it a big gulp, finishing it in one go. Raphael noticed him getting nervous and finishing his drink fast, so he took the glass from his hands again and placed it on the balcony’s edge together with his empty glass.

Raphael wanted to say so much but couldn’t find the words and Simon looked the same, for he had said nothing and yet looked like he wanted to say so much but he was just staring at Raphael, almost waiting on him to speak for the two of them. Raphael couldn’t take it anymore and sighed in frustration using his hands to pull Simon to him, making him in take a small breath that he didn’t need. One hand went to Simon’s neck, the other pulled at him from his hip crushing Simon to Raphael’s body, making their chests touch in one swift movement.

Simon gasped at the sudden movement and blinked several times looking in Raphael’s eyes for an explanation, but Raphael was closing the space between their heads, tilting Simon’s head a bit, his eyes fixed on his lips. Before any of them knew what was going on, their lips met and everything they had been thinking just went away.

It was a gentle touch at first, tentative even, like trying to figure out of it was right to do this, to kiss. Simon was shocked if anything and didn’t know what to do but for some reason, pulling away wasn’t an option, so he tentatively put his hands on either sides of Raphael to support himself and to have something to do with his hands, he hold on to Raphael’s jacket while Raphael shifted a bit to pull him even closer. Their lips where just touching softly, neither of them moved for fear of scaring the other, but eventually Simon gave in, closed his eyes and moved his lips capturing a bit of Raphael’s lower lip.

This made Raphael react and he too moved, responding to Simon’s movement by biting on his upper lip, Simon let go of his lip and moved a bit more, letting Raphael take control of the kiss; he then proceed to grab on his lower lip and suck and bite on it a bit making Simon gasp, Raphael moved both of his hands from his hip and neck to his lower back and pulled him even closer to him if that was possible, Simon pulled his hands from Raphael’s sides and put them on either side of his neck, he wanted to run them through his hair, but he knew Raphael might get angry at him for messing his hair so he kept them there.

Taking the opportunity of Simon being distracted, Raphael ran his tongue over Simon’s lower lip, asking permission, which Simon gave when he gasped again. Raphael deepened the kiss and Simon damn the gods and whether or not Raphael got angry at him and he ran one hand through Raphael’s hair pulling at it gently, which made Raphael moan a bit in to the kiss, their tongues battled for control a few seconds, Raphael eventually won, though Simon might of let him take control over the kiss yet again.

Simon didn’t understand still what the hell was going on, but he loved it and never wanted it to stop, they kissed a bit more, Simon always giving up control over to Raphael, and never actually caring. Eventually they stopped not because they needed air, but because they remembered they weren’t alone, they were at a party, in a very public place and the kiss felt like it might escalade into something more privet.

When they parted, Simon still had his hand in Raphael’s hair and Raphael was still holding him firmly with both hands in his lower back. They stared at each other for a few moments eventually letting go of the other. Simon wanted to ask what had just happen but he felt it would break the moment so he settled for a smile that showed that his fangs had grown, he covered his lips with his hand when he noticed and Raphael only laughed at him, his own fangs elongated as well.

Raphael took his hand away from his mouth and leaned in, capturing his lower lip again, this time with one of his fangs, and drew a bit of blood, which he sucked before the wound closed. Simon’s eyes widen at the gesture and felt heat around his face, but no blush was shown. When Raphael pulled away from him, he smirked, taking his hand and pulling him towards were Magnus and the others were staring wide eyed and talking about them.

***

“Well that took long enough” Magnus sad smirking, looking at Raphael and Simon while they kissed, turning to Alec and winking at him.

“Leave them be.” Alec rolled his eyes at his fiancé’s comment. “Some are slow to acknowledge what they obviously have in front of them” he finished with a small smile and a kiss to Magnus’ cheek.

“Oh darling, you weren’t slow, just a bit stubborn.” Magnus pouted and put his forehead close to Alec’s with a smile.

“Ha ha ha, same thing love.” Alec replied laughing softly and hugging Magnus closer to him.

“They kind of look cute” Clary said, holding Jace’s hand and looking at the pair.

“Cute and superhot” Izzy added smirking at the pair that was just parting and holding hands.

“Not as cute and hot as us, tho” Magnus gasped pulling away from Alec, making it sound dramatic.

“Drop it Magnus, we aren’t hot or cute at all” Alec said, feeling strange saying those things to describe their relationship but smiling despite himself.

“You hurt my ego Alexander!” Magnus said turning to look at Alec, with a hand in his chest trying to look hurt but failing, the smirk on his face betrayed him.

“Your ego is just fine, babe” Alec said, smirking as well.

“You’re both hot, Raphael and Simon are hot in a dorky way” Izzy said laughing at Alec’s blush and Magnus’ smirk of triumph. Izzy turned to look at Raphael and Simon as they shared another quick kiss and then started to walk their way.

“Maybe will have another party like this one, soon” Magnus said refereeing more to Raphael and Simon than Clary and Jace, but still, Jace cleared his throat and Clary blushed, making Izzy laugh.

“You do know we are vamps right? We heard everything you guys were saying, so don’t get your hopes up warlock.” Raphael said as soon as they got near the group, holding Simon’s hand a bit harder.

“It took you long enough” Izzy said, smirking at Simon who still looked dazed.

“I’m still not sure what’s going on” Simon said confusion clear on his face.

“You never do, Simon” Raphael said, turning to look at him; it served to make Simon look embarrassed and Raphael took that moment to let go of Simon’s hand and put his hand on Simon’s waist.

“Aww so cute” Clary said, looking at the exchange.

“Come now, be more romantic Raphael or the boy might leave you” Magnus said, smirking and hiding a bit by hugging Alec, who rolled his eyes smirking at Magnus using him as a shield.

“No me molestes demonio.” Raphael responded with a death glare to Magnus but his voice had no malice behind the words; he pulled a dazed, confused and lost Simon closer to him by his waist and hugged him with one arm.

“Lo mismo digo, chupa sangre” Magnus replied, smirking, but making sure Alec kept him hidden still. Alec just arched an eyebrow at hearing Magnus speak in Spanish and smirked. Right, one more thing he loved about the warlock: him speaking in different languages, especially in the bedroom.

***

The rest of the party was passed in a bit of a blur for Simon, the only sure thing was Raphael hugging him close and never once letting go or moving his arm from his waist, a casual kiss here or there when they were alone or away from the others. The climax of the party was a big chocolate cake that was magically decorated with fairy lights and there was a smaller cake that Clary pointed to Simon, meaning it was for him and Raphael, that followed by Magnus and Alec announcing that their wedding would be in a year during autumn, after that people started to leave, some stayed, Raphael and Simon decided to leave “early” to not get trapped by the sun. They didn’t really say good bye to anyone anyways, since most of them were either dancing or no were to be found.

When they were outside of Magnus’ loft, Raphael turned to Simon and kissed him again, a very short kiss and grabbed his hand and started racing together to Hotel Du Mort.

They got there at 3:30am, Raphael took Simon to the living area and left to get some drinks, they did have to talk about what was going on.

Raphael came back, served Simon a glass of blood and one for himself, then sat in the couch next to Simon, not really speaking, either of them, just sitting there, contemplating what was going on between them now.

Simon was the first one to speak. “Aren’t you glad we went to the party?” he asked, taking a sip from the glass in his hands, for lack of anything better to do. Raphael set the glass down in front of him in the coffee table and crossed his arms, rolling his eyes.

“No, not really; you’re still getting a punishment for leaving the hotel without my permission and lying to me.” Raphael said, looking at Simon with a smirk on his face.

Simon was a bit confused, but didn’t really press the matter, Raphael was right, he didn’t do as he was told, left the hotel and was at the party, that Raphael had decided to stay was a different story, not to mention the fact that they had somehow ended up together, tho it really didn’t change anything between them it seemed.

But Simon wasn’t going to let it go that easily, he got up from the couch and looked at Raphael, ready to protest and tell him he would do it again if it happened. “Look Raphael I understand that…” Simon started his apparently prepared speech but was cut off by Raphael getting up really fast from the couch and grabbing him by the waist.

“Um…” was the only thing Simon could say, staring directly at Raphael’s eyes. The feeling of Raphael’s arms around his waist was making him loose his train of thought, not to mention the closeness.

“Callate” Raphael replied and just like that, he was kissing Simon, making him gasp. It wasn’t anything like the first kiss they had back at the party, it was different, slow and steady, not really asking for anything; you could almost call it a lazy kiss, but even so, it served to shut Simon up. Raphael had total control of the kiss, Simon wasn’t complaining; the only bold thing he did, was to capture Raphael’s lower lip with his fang and biting on it, drawing a bit of blood; he tensed up when the blood hit his lips, he wasn’t even aware of what he did and he thought Raphael might be angry about it, but when nothing happen, he decided to suck on the little wound and it served to make Raphael sigh in to the kiss. As soon as Simon let go of his lower lip, Raphael pulled away, looking directly at Simon, who had his eyes closed still.

“You need to teach me some Spanish” Simon said, opening his eyes and looking back at Raphael, who now had a sexy smirk on his lips, his very red, ripped and plump lips.

“Tal vez algún día, no lo sé” Raphael answered, smirking even more, as Simon whined.

“See I don’t know what you just said, so I can’t reply but it also sounded so sexy, so I’m really confused and I wish you wouldn’t do that because it makes me feel bad and…”  Simon started to ramble.

“You talk too much” Raphael said loudly and pulled Simon closer, shutting him up and kissing him again.

“Ok, I think I could get used to this” Simon said, breathlessly after the last kiss looking dazedly back at Raphael’s eyes. Raphael dropped his arms and grabbed hold of Simon’s left hand, dragging him slowly out of the living room. “We still need to punish you for your insolence.”

“But kissing feels sooo much better…” Simon whined, letting Raphael drag him away.

“You’re so annoying” Raphael said, smirk in place and kissing Simon one more time, dragging a sigh from him and making Raphael feel content.

“By the way, why didn’t you want to go to the party?” Simon asked when they parted and started to walk again.

Raphael stopped in his tracks and didn’t say anything; he squeezed Simon’s hand a bit, not looking back at him and started to walk again.

“I told you before, we’ve got work to do here, and there isn’t time for any parties” Raphael replied, not stopping. He wasn’t going to tell him the truth: that he didn’t want Simon to go to the party because he was jealous of Clary and the Lightwood girl, he wasn’t going to tell him that he didn’t want to see him laughing and talking with them, while Raphael was left alone to sulk in a corner, because if he was near them and saw the way Simon looked at them he might do something that would make Simon hate him. But he now had Simon, so he didn’t need to be jealous anymore, just more possessive. Because no one should touch what was his and his alone and he would make sure to leave a mark to make it clear.

“Come on Raphael, Stan and Lily usually end up doing most of the paper work anyway” Simon insisted, but the look Raphael gave him shut him up and didn’t push it anymore. Whatever the reason Raphael really had for not going, he didn’t want to share it and that was fine by Simon, for he really didn’t care about that.

***

He could get used to this, all of this; being this close to the older vampire, kissing him, holding hands; just touching him in general. It felt weird because Simon never saw himself with anyone but Clary and yet, here he was, holding hands with a handsome guy that seemed to be just as much into him as he was and that actually wanted to spend time knowing him and helping him be a better vampire. It felt strange, new, scary as hell but right, so right.

Simon could get used to this; the thought of eternity really didn’t feel so bad anymore.

***

Fin(?)

 

Translations from Spanish to English:

"Ok y si siento algo que?": Ok, and if I do feel something, what then?

"Act on it, no tienes nada que perder mi amigo": Act on it, you have nothing to loose my friend.

“No hay nada seguro”: There's nothing sure or Nothing is certain

“Y aun así, el verdadero amor nunca muere": And even so, true love can not die or And yet, true love never dies.

“Callate”: Shut up.

“No me molestes demonio.”: Don't pester me demon or Don't bother me demon.

“Lo mismo digo, chupa sangre": Right back at yah, blood sucker or Ditto, blood sucker.

“Tal vez algún día, no lo sé”: Maybe some day, I don't know.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think of the story?? Did you like it?? Did it end how you thought?? hope you did enjoy my story!! There MIGHT be a prequel and a sequel for this story... would you be interested? Tho they might be a bit more Malec oriented, but would have Saphael in between of course! Let me know in the comments!!
> 
> If you want to read more, leave a comment or send over a prompt by tumblr and I will work on it~ I do write from other fandoms, so please check out my profile to see what other fandoms I write about.
> 
> I'm very active on tumblr, so please follow me there: http://vodkaflower.tumblr.com/  
> If you are into the Shadowhunters fandom, you can follow me there and here: http://glitter-masterbane.tumblr.com/  
> I post special mentions for fanfictions there, gifs and bits of fanfincs I'm working on related to that fandom.  
> You can also find me on Facebook here: https://www.facebook.com/pandacornartandstuff/  
> I post image edits, stickers and some super soft yaoi manga and stories, tho in Spanish mostly.
> 
> Anything else please feel free to contact me here or by tumblr in a message or an ask~
> 
> Much luv for you little bacons~  
> VodkaFlower


End file.
